


Puppy eyes cause shenanigans

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Both Gray and Sting have bought a puppy in their drunken state.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 16





	Puppy eyes cause shenanigans

It was strange that Natsu was the one scolding them usually it was Gray himself trying to stop Natsu and Sting from doing something they shouldn’t be doing. But he was thoroughly plasterd along with Sting who was loudly giggling while playing with the Jack Russell he had bought an hour ago.Gray knew he probably should have stopped Sting , but he was a weak man and as soon as Sting had given him puppy eyes he was doomed. They had bought the overly energetic dog and had tried and failed at hiding Caramel as Sting had affectionately dubbed the pup from Natsu.Natsu came home earlier than expected and had caught Sting in the middle of a fierce game of tug of war. While Gray was trying and failing to get them to quiet down,Natsu had looked confused,when Sting and Gray both stumbled towards him and nearly tripping. But as soon as they both leaned in to kissed his cheek he had caught a whiff of alcohol coming from both his boyfriends. Natsu had started scolding them,while trying to clean up the mess in the living room.Gray in his haziness had tried to put away the valuables so that Caramel wouldn't knock anything over while she and Sting were playing.Natsu was busy trying to figure out how they had gotten the puppy and was worriedly asking if they had found the dog somewhere.” Natsu the little pup is ours” Gray's words were slightly slurred as he spoke eyes glazed as he looked at Natsu``Rogue is going to kill us I hope you know that'' Natsu looks like he wants to say something but then the front door is being opened and they all freeze, even Caramel seems to have picked up on the tense atmosphere.Rogue pauses at the lack of noise taking in how pale Natsu is and how flushed both Sting and Gray look. But the thing that catches his attention is a small Jack Russell nestled in Sting's lap slowly wagging its tail before jumping from Sting's lap and bounding towards Rogue.Natsu and Gray simultaneously try to grab the puppy but Gray loses his footing and crashes into Natsu.Rogue sighs at his boyfriend's antics,crouching down he scoops up the pup before gently starting to rub her belly. “ So I'm assuming that she is a new member to the family?” Rogue's tone is teasing and relaxed and Natsu. and the other two sigh in relief.Sting bounds towards his boyfriends. “you were worried over nothing” he says sticking his tongue out at Natsu before giving Rogue a kiss on the cheek.Gray and Natsu both help each other up and then pull Rogue and Sting in for a hug.``So what prompted you buying a puppy?” Rogue asks as he looks at Sting already knowing who was responsible.The way Sting is blushing confirms the suspicion. Sting moves to take Caramel from Rogue,”I thought maybe our cats could use a new friend plus she was so cute how could I not have gotten her?”Rogue smiled fondly stings heart was so big and filled with love, he always looked for the happiness in everything.Natsu started laughing “Yeah and your so cute that not even Gray can say no to you” they all laugh as both Sting and Gray started to blush. It was nice having these little moments together.And a surprise like this was also completely welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
